Chemistry
by nekohimedesu
Summary: Kid and Chrona,They're friends...But kid wants to be more.Does Chrona feel the same?KidXFem/Chrona Rated M for later Chapters
1. First kiss

Chrona's POV "Hey Chrona,What are you doing?"Shinigami-san said as I quickly shoved my photo in my pocket. I felt a blush creep to my face as His gaze fell to my hand. I desperately tried to stall,fidgeting."S-shinigami-san...I think I found something unsymmetrical..."His eyes shot to mine,his pupils seemed smaller somehow.A frown appeared on his face,his hands balled to fists."Where is it?"He said,his face suddenly seemed pale.I searched around the room frantically,my eyes darting -san smiled again and leaned closer. "It seems that your a little unsymmetrical..."He whispered,twisting my hair around with his fingers. My whole face turned red,My heart beating face was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. Before I could react to this,Ragnarok came out from my back,Digging his knuckles into Shinigami-san's head. I jumped back,Holding Ragnarok's hands. Shinigami-san held his head symmetrically,tears appearing on the edge of his eyes."What the hell?He was just getting too close,so I hit him!"I blushed my hand held up to my mouth."W-well,That has nothing to do with you,so...go back in."Ragnarok froze for a second,and then went back in. Shinigami-san Stared at me,with a shocked look on his face. He smiled lightly and walked over to me,rubbing the back of his head with both arms. I blushed lightly as he patted my back,his forehead on mine."I didn't know you could do that...By the way-"Maka walked in the classroom,interrupting Shinigami-san. She smiled as she handed me a book."I just thought that you could use this,I've noticed how you've...changed."Maka said,closing the door as she left. I looked down at the book,reading the title. My whole face turned red. The book was Titled:Recognizing your changing body."Shinigami-san leaned over,reading the title out loud. I blushed as I quickly covered his mouth,Feeling his tongue against my skin. Shinigami-san got up and said,"I could stay in here with you and study. Besides,I wanna have someone here,so I can study symmetrically."As he said this he pulled out a book titled:"Soul Resonence 101" "U-um...okay.."I said,Sitting -san shook his head and said,"No,no, have to sit back to back!"I nodded and did as he said.I sat down and slowly opened the book had a suprising amount of pictures,making the book even more ,I turned my head around to see how far Shinigami-san had instead of finding many words,I found kid reading a Manga!I tilted my head and started to scan the pictures.I blushed immensly at the pictures,A girl my age was...Pleasuring..an older man!I covered my mouth,only to accidently get Shinigami-san's . Kid's POV I felt Chrona-chan's arm move,so I decided to turn around,hoping that she wouldn't."Chrona-chan,We have to be-"When I turned around,I found myself nose-to-nose with Chrona-chan."O-oh god!She saw!What do I do now?"I thought,blushing.I stood up as fast as possible and shouted,"I just remembered I left something unsymmetrical at home!"I turned to dash off,but Chrona-chan had grabbed my arm.I froze,praying for her to let go."S-shingami-san...What were you reading?"Chrona-chan said,looking up at eyes were wide,I tried to pull away,but she tightened her grip. Did she know how I felt?That I wanted her to do to me as that girl in the comic? "I-it was nothing Chrona-chan,Just a book my friend lent me."The way she looked at me made me feel a little turned on..I backed up a bit,hoping she would just forget about blushed as she hugged me."I-I-I wanna make you feel like that too Shinigami-kun!"My whole face got hot as she leaned closer to our lips touched,I felt like I was flying.I carefuly slid my tongue in her mouth,Hoping she wouldn't deny this was as if our tongues were dancing,the feeling arms moved up to my neck,and mine slid down to her waist. But this feeling didn't last long,We pulled apart as we heard the door slowly opening.I was shocked to see it was Medusa.I knew that the Doctors outfit was just some sick cover for her games,Because when I was little I had to go with my dad to her house.I strayed away from my dad and wandered into a dark,rather Symmetrical I walked in though,I found Chrona,being Beaten By 's Whole head was bleeding,Tears streaming from her eyes.I wanted to tell my dad,But Medusa threatened to kill Chrona. Medusa's face went from a warm smile,to a dark glare."I see you two have gotten close.."She bitterly said,pulling her hands into fists.I tried to explain,But she just walked up to Chrona and smacked her across the face."Little whores who do this kinda stuff in public need to get "punished" little Chrona."I saw Chrona's eyes go wide as Medusa dragged out of the room by her arm."P-Please Mistress Medusa!I beg you!"Chrona screamed,tears in her eyes.I wanted to help Chrona,I really if I tried,Medusa would kill her! 


	2. Kidkun!

Kid's POV I ran as fast as I could,trying to catch up to I could convince her to somehow not beat Chrona,Chrona would be I ran,I noticed my Unsymmetrical running form.I had to keep going,"Just ignore it..."I thought,clenching my as I ran,I couldn't help but look at myself from windows. I kept running,still looking at my disgusting I could react,I felt a fist connect with my face,sending me flying. I looked up,blood streaming from my I realized that Medusa had punched me,I jumped up."Medusa!P-Please don't hurt Chrona!"I blushed,realizing that I just said it,not . Medusa smiled evily,her pupils formed into slits."Well,well like you have a little..."hero" to save your sorry ass!"As she spoke,she spoke as if the taste was revolting on her acid tongue. Chrona trembled,looking at me with pleading threw Chrona to the ground,using her snakes to bind her."What do you have to give for her saftey?"Her face seemed serious,but a faint gleam was visable in her snake eyes. I had nothing to give,but I had something to trade.I glared into her eyes,standing my ground."I'll have you spare her...by making you beat me instead."I was dead serious,I would do anything for her. Medusa smiled,as if she wanted warning,Medusa ran up to me,punching me square in the gut.I fell on my back,coughing started to cry,biting her lip."K-k-k-kid...kun...unnn"I just lied there, called me Kid-kun! I shook my head,standing back flicked her arms,her tattoo's sprouting from her tattoo's were soon snakes,attached to her shoulders.I backed up, front-flipped toward me,one of the snakes barely touching my arm.I screamed in pain,the cut began to turn green,glowing. Blood ran down my arm,I felt like I was going to pass likley from blood smiled."I guess you've had you runt!"Medusa screamed,her eyes turning yellow. I couldn't answer,my whole body felt like lead.I gave into to my bodies urges,falling to the ground."N-no.."I whispered,before falling into a deep sleep. Chrona's POV After Kid-kun passed out,Medusa had released me from her snakes binding."You'll be living with him from now on..Two weaklings living together is better than a weakling mooching off of a god like myself."Medusa spat,stomping on Kid-kun's stomache. Kid-kun groaned,holding his stomache."Hmph..Didn't even last a bloody minute!"Medusa muttered,walking off into the dark forests. Without hesitation,I ran up to Kid-kun,lifting him up to my face was so close to mine,causing me to blush. I started to walk,Kid-kun muttering in his I walked farther,I realized something.I had no Idea where Kid-kun's house was!I looked around,hoping to spot a Symmetrical house. I held my head down, I began to walk in circles,Blair jumped in front of me,a fish in her mouth. I jumped in suprise,dropping Kid-kun."Why are you walking in circles with Kid-kun passed out?"Blair asked. I explained as I picked Kid-kun,hoping he wouldn't remember nodded,a devious smile on her face. "Why don't you rent a hotel room until he wakes up then?Like at the Caledona?"Blair asked holding a pumkin doll. W-wait..that was that love hotel right?The Caladona?"B-b-b-b-blair-chan...W-w-w-e aren't old enough to go to such a place..."Blair smiled and handed me a letter."I have an extra room there for when I get tired,Give this to the lady at the front desk,and she'll show you to your room."Blair said,turning to leave. I Tried to think of why Blair would be so generous and so scary at the same time,but all I could do was drag Kid-kun to the hotel and suck it up. Maka's POV Me and Soul had just finished the after school assignment,and we were heading back home for had both arms behind his head,and he was humming a unfamiliar tune. I sighed,for some reason,the tune was...annoying!"Ey' Maka?"Soul said,looking at me with obvious worry.I just looked over at him to show I was scrunched up his nose and said,"Oy!Maka?"I glared at him harder,showing my full stopped suddenly then leaned in real close.I blushed as I felt his breath on my cheek. Before I could do anything,Soul leaned to my ear and screamed,"HEY!MA-"I screamed from the sudden noise and gave him a really good Maka-chop.(700 pages!) Soul fell to the ground,holding his head."What gives?You wouldn't listen so I yelled!"I growled at him and screamed,"Well it hurt!" I sighed and picked up my book."Well?Waddya' wanna say?"Soul got up,brushing himself off."Are you an A-cup?"My whole face went red,why the hell would he wanna know?Without thinking I chucked a book towards his ,he dodged it by an I could punch him though,I heard a cry of pain followed by a loud "Thud!". Chrona's POV I held my head,the pain making my ears I opened my eyes,I found myself face to face with whole body was on top of mine,Making it so I couldn't get up. Kid-kun grumbled in pain and said,"C-Chrona..I-"Before he could finish his sleep-talk,Maka came out of nowhere and pulled up Kid-kun from my body. Maka began to shake him furiously screaming,"You perverted Ass-wipe!How DARE you take advantage of Chrona?"I jumped up and told Maka to stop before she killed him. After I explained everything,Soul smiled and said,"My,my!You and Kid are going all the way?Didn't know he had it in em'"Maka responded by calling him a Butt-wipe then maka-chopping him. I blushed and said,"O-o-h no Soul-san!I would never-K-kid-Kun would never!"Soul and Maka's heads jetted up,their eyes bugged out.I backed away a little,they scared the piss out of me. "D-Did you just say KID-KUN?"Maka and Soul screamed in unison.I held my cheeks with my hands,"What's wrong with that?"I said,blushing. Before they could respond,Patty came out of nowhere and screamed,"Look at what I found!"In a matter of seconds the little giraffe toy had exploded,blowing Soul and Maka far away. "Oopsy~Guess it was a bomb!~"Patty said,skipping off.I tried to ask her where Kid-kun's house was but she kept saying he was asleep and that I'd have to wait till' tomorrow. I hung my head down,picking up Kid-kun to drag him to the Patty,Soul,and Maka far away,I had no one to ask! When I arrived at the front of the hotel,I gulped,Knowing full well what went on in whole face was flushed as I went in the walls wern't exactly sound-proof,Leaving the new arrivals to hear the many erotic sounds. "Wh-wha?Ch-"Kid-kun mumbled in his sleep.I slowly dragged him up to the front desk,the lady staring at me like I had a third arm. I explained my story to her,her face still had the same expression as before,but more cartoonish.I handed her the envelope after I was done,wondering what it said. The ladies eyes were full of tears after she read it."I wish I hd nver been born!"With that the lady tossed the rooms key at me and huddled in the corner saying,"I wish I wasn't alive.." I looked down at the paper and read it.I was suprised to find it was my poem!The one Maka told me to write! It said: I sit inside my room As you crawl under my skin I fight a pointless battle In which I cannot win You tell me that you love me But I do not believe But I can not say no to you So for you, I still bleed Rushing through my veins My blood is black, no more I cannot get rid of it For insanity has no cure And as I write this poem My tears come to an end Because I've made it through hurt and heartbreak And I have made a friend Reading it brought back the memories,a tear rolled down my eye as I picked up Kid-kun and left for the room. A blushed creeped to my face as I heard a woman scream in bliss,"Zack!"My hand shook as I unlocked the door to the room. The room was suprisingly only problem was it only had one bed.I slowly carried Kid-kun to the bed,his feet dragging behind me. I carefully placed him on the bed,my back and arms was alot heavier than he looked!I plopped down on the bed,Trying to stay as far as possible from Kid-kun. But that soon changed as Kid-kun rolled over to me and started to cuddle with me."Chrona~"He said,rubbing his head against my chest.I blushed immensly,trying to get out of his grasp. His face turned serious as he said,"C-Chrona...Chrona..."Before I knew it,I felt wetness on my leg and a ring in my ear as he screamed,"CHRONA!" I blushed a even deeper -he-he-had thought of me like that?That had to be it!Why else would he dream about-So...Kid-kun wants to- I blushed as Kid-got even closer,sweat dripping from his forehead."K-kid-kun...I-"Before I could finish,Kid-kuns eyes snapped open,something I had hoped wouldn't happen. Kid's POV After I had passed out,I had a what really bewildered me,is that the girl wasn't a cloudy was Chrona! The bliss I felt was even better than the usual,but it didn't last I had reached my limit,Chrona actually spoke to me!Something that had never happened before. Before I could react,I had woken up,face to face with face was completly red,I felt terrible and embarresed!I looked down and realized My cum had gotten all over her leg,her white skirt was completly see-through. I quickly slid away from her,falling off the bed in the proccess."C-Chrona,I can explain!"Chrona just got up and helped me back stood there for a moment,gazing into eachothers eyes."I-I didn't know that you dreamt of me...L-like that.."Chrona said,looking down at her feet. Before I could make up an excuse,I realized that we were in a room I hadn't ever been in."Uh..Chrona..Where are we?"Chrona just blushed and looked over at the the moment of silence,I could hear something,I walked towards the wall hoping to hear better.I pressed my ear against the wall,trying to be as symmetrical as possible. What I heard made my face flush,all I could say was,"A-a-a Love hotel? 


	3. Hotel of love

Kid's POV

I turned to look at Chrona,horrified. As I began to listen more closley,I heard even more. The moans and shouts of ecstasy were too much for me. I had gone completely hard,the look on Chrona's face didn't help either. She looked confused,and guilty at the same time.

"E-excuse me!"I shouted,running into the bathroom. I quickly zipped down my zipper,a huge blush on my face. As I began to pump up and down with my fingers,the familiar feeling shot throughout my body.

I tried my hardest to not make a sound,trying not to catch Chrona's attention. As hard as I tried,subtle grunts and quiet moans escaped from my mouth."K-kid-kun?Whats wrong?"

I jumped in surprise,falling off the toilet. No way!She heard that?I shot up,trying to zip up my pants. I started to sweat as the zipper got caught. I looked up,the door was opening!

I looked up once more after a pointless effort,finding Chrona,her gaze on my dick. Chrona had a huge blush on her face,her eyes wide."C-C-Chrona...I-I"I said,covering my penis with a towel.

Chrona shook her head,bowing right after."I-I-I'm so sorry Kid-kun!I didn't mean to!"After she said this,she turned to leave,a tear rolling down her cheek.

For some reason,I stood up and shouted,"Chrona!"Chrona jumped up,still holding the door knob. She started to freak out when the handle broke off,still in her hands.

I sighed,walking up to her,my penis still sticking out of my pants."Chrona,I-"Chrona stopped, dropping the handle. Her eyes wide."I...l-love you."What the hell was I saying?My words echoed through my head,making me dizzy.

Chrona fell down,looking up at me with a deep blush on her face."W-W-What?I...Kid-kun...?"Chrona said,clutching her chest. She jumped up,Scaring the shit out of me. When she ran out the bathroom door,I started to run after her. But then she just ran back into the room. I looked at her with confusion as she tripped,falling face-first on the bed.

I started to walk over to her,holding out my hand to help her up. But in a sudden flash of black,I fell over,landing face,first on her butt. When I looked up I saw Ragnarok,glaring down at me.

"You trying to fuck Chrona or something Ass-wipe?"Ragnarok shouted,digging his knuckles into my head."Aah!What?Ow!"I shouted,holding my head.

Ragnarok pulled me off Chrona,still yelling at me."Well you ain't getting any of THIS meisters pussy tonight,you sick bastard!"I blushed,backing away. Chrona got up,a death grip on ragnaroks throat."S-Shut up Raganarok!Just get the FUCK back inside!"I stared at Chrona,my mouth wide open.

Ragnarok growled,going back inside her back,mumbling something under the lines of:"Holy mother fuck beans" Chrona turned her back to me,sitting on the bed. I sat on the bed next to her,dizzy from the shock of a pissed off Chrona.

Before I could say anything about it,Chrona started to talk,"Kid-kun...can you do a favor for me?"I looked at her with curiosity,nodding."W-well...I was wondering if...you could...touch me?"I fell off the bed,Wondering what the hell was going on.

I shook my head,clearing the dirty thoughts from my mind."What kind of touch Chrona?"I said,my voice shaking."Um...when you stick your fingers into someones...pussy?And-"I jumped back,my hands on my mouth. Did Chrona just say that?Was this some wet-dream?

Chrona smiled,embarrassed."Is that a yes?"I had so many thoughts running through my mind,I could only think of one answer,"Y-Yes!"I said,holding her hands with glee.

Chrona blushed,taking her dress off. Even though her chest seemed flat, it looked like it was developing nicely. She was wearing Black underwear with a red heart on the front. I started to get hard,my hands trembling.

She slipped off her underwear painfully slow,and at last revealed her womanhood. Her pubic hair seemed bushy,like she didn't shave it much. So I couldn't really see a lot.

I got on top of her as she laid down,zipping my pants back up to hide how fucking horny I was. She looked so innocent as she laid there,her arms spread out to the sides of her head. I slowly began to move my hand down to her crotch,savoring every moment of this.

I started to pinch her clit lightly,earning a gasp from her lips. I used two of my fingers to tease her pussy,her cum started to stick to my fingers. She started to buck her hips lightly,wanting more. I smiled,kissing her lightly on the lips.

I stuck my two fingers slowly into her,more cum soaking my hand. The first thing I thought was how tight it was,it was kinda hard to push in. The second thing I thought was,I wonder how her cum tastes?

I took my fingers out of her,making her whine in aggravation."Why d-did you stop?*Huff*"Chrona said,out of breath. I just smiled,spreading her legs apart. I plunged my tongue into her pussy,savoring the sweet and salty taste of her cum. I kept going in and out as fast as I could,loving the sound of her moaning. Chrona held my head in place,tugging at my hair.

"I-I-I'm gonna-!"Chrona gasped,holding her head up.I gasped as she climaxed her cum all over my face now. When Chrona saw me she giggled,helping clean it off.

I blushed,amazed by what just happened. Chrona kissed me passionately before going into the bathroom to take a shower. I blushed as I looked down at my pants. They were completely soaked with my cum,the stickiness almost unbearable.

Little did I know,Black star and Soul had been in the closet,taping the whole thing.

**Well?Did I do good?This was my first Lemon,so it probably sucked./I think I made Kid a little too perverted though...and the ending with the whole Black star and Soul thing?Does it count as a cliff hanger?Now,please,turn your attention to Chrona.**

**Chrona:*blushes*H-Hi!Neko-chan in no way owns Soul eater,Chrona,or Kid in any way!(Besides the figures and posters)If you review,you get a...?Chrona snow globe?**


	4. UPDATE NOTICE!

**~ ~ Update Alert!~ ~**

_Today at 9/19/11,2:35 AM, I have gotten a new typing thing! So now,No words will be missing! Please use this to re-read the early updated chapters for your full enjoyment of this fan-fic and for your satisfaction. New chapters will be coming soon,but since Nekohimedesu (Neko enjoys to refer to herself in the third person XD) has school, BE PAITENT. So please,for all our happiness,re-read the story! ^ ^_

_~ ~ Nekohimedesu ~ ~ _


End file.
